I'll Be Seeing You
by goodgollyholly
Summary: FutureFic: Derek and Casey are married. One night while Derek was playing in his hockey game there was an accident...
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!! Merry almost christmas!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lwd**

"Derek, wake up." Casey complained.

"What?" He asked as he turned his body away from her.

"Come on, the kids want breakfast and Sunday breakfast is your meal to cook!"

"Arrgh! It's 7am on a Sunday! Let's just stay in bed a little longer," He said as he turned back to her and pulled her in close, "I don't hear the kids yet."

"Fine," Casey said, falling under his spell, "but only 10 more minutes."

"Good," He smirked, "then we have time for what I had planned."

"Der-ek." Casey whined the usual as she smacked his arm and started to get out of bed.

Derek pulled her back down into bed with his NHL muscular arms and she gave in.

He climbed on top of her and started kissing her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Daddy?" A little girl in a over-sized Leaf's jersey questioned from the doorway.

Derek immediately got off of Casey and sat up to see his daughter.

"Lucy." He said, sort of out of breath.

"Daddy, what were you and Mommy doing?"

"Oh, you know..." Derek said as he looked around the room nervously.

"No, I don't know." The 5 year old persisted.

"Daddy was making sure my contacts were in my eyes okay, that's all, sweetie." Casey smiled.

"Oh, okay." Lucy said as she skipped out of the room.

"Well, I guess the kids are up." Casey frowned at Derek.

"Nice save, Case." Derek said as he started to climb on top of her again.

"No way," Casey said as she pushed him off, "I know that was a good excuse, but I don't think I can think of another if she comes in again."

"All right, I guess I'll get started on the waffles...we will finish this," he said as he pointed at the bed with a wink, "tonight."

"Ooh, can't wait." Casey said as she blew him a kiss.

Derek left the room as Casey slipped into the shower.

"Wake up, Fritz." Derek said as he opened his 3 year old son's window curtain.

"I'm up, Daddy!" He shouted as he jumped up from his bed.

"That's good...or else the tickle monster would have to come!"

"No!" Fritz screamed and ran as Derek started to make his hand into a claw.

Fritz ran downstairs and Derek went to wake up their youngest, Ella, but instead he got a phone call from his best friend, Sam. After talking, Derek angrily hung up and went into the 6 month old's room and picked her up.

"Good morning, baby girl." He said while he held her above his head and danced with her. He loved seeing that baby smile...it made all of his problems go away for the time being.

Casey sneaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Okay, Muscle Man, put down the baby and make me some waffles."

Derek handed the baby over to Casey, pecked them both on the cheek, and started to walk out of the room.

"Babe, before you make the waffles, can you get the formula ready? I'm going to change her diaper then I'll be down."

Derek automatically nodded and headed down.

About 10 minutes later Casey was entering the kitchen with Ella.

"Derek, where's the formula?" Casey asked.

"Oh, yeah, umm we're out of it." Derek mumbled.

"Der-ek! It was on the grocery list I made for you last week! What else did you forget? Milk? Eggs? Cereal? Chocolate? I swear, if you forgot the chocolate..." Casey put the baby in Derek's arms and stormed off into the garage.

She climbed into Derek's car knowing that the grocery list was probably still there. Casey looked at it and only 3 things were crossed off. "UGH!" She sighed.

Meanwhile, Derek was inside, not knowing what to do.

A second later, Casey saw Derek standing outside the car window with Ella still in his arms.

Casey opened the door, "What?"

"I'll go, Case. Fritz and Luce are eating. Go back inside, I'll take Ella to the store and we'll get the formula."

"Fine, Derek, but it's only because I'm really cold in this car and I'd rather be eating waffles in the warm house with my kids." Casey pouted.

Derek smiled, "I know." then he gently took hold of her chin and kissed her.

About 30 minutes later Derek returned.

"Hello?" Derek called into the quiet house.

"We're in here." Casey called from upstairs.

Derek, holding Ella, walked up to his room and found his wife and kids in his bed watching a movie. He walked over to the huge bed and got under the covers with them.

"What are we watching?" Derek asked curiously.

"Shh!" Fritz and Lucy said at the same time.

"Charlie Brown's Christmas." Casey whispered.

"But Christmas isn't for another month."

"SHH!" Fritz and Lucy said again.

"Sorry!" He whispered.

"They saw it in the movie shelf and then I said we can get our tree today.." Casey said innocently.

"Case! It's 10 now, I have a game at 2, and then we're going out tonight...when do you expect to get this tree?"

"I don't know...they gave me the damn puppy eyes again." Casey shrugged.

"Well, you're going to have to tell them then!"

"Fine!"

About 30 minutes later the movie was over.

"Let's get the tree now!" The kids shouted.

"Sorry, guys, Daddy said we can't!" Casey said sadly.

"Dad-dy!"

"Damn it, Casey!" Derek whisper-yelled, "Listen, kids, I promise we can get it tomorrow."

The kids stormed off while Casey took Ella to her play pen. Derek followed her.

"Case, why do you always make me look like the enemy?"

"Because I don't want them mad at me, I guess."

"Yeah, well how the hell do you think it makes me feel when I'm the one they hate? I barely have time to see them because I'm always traveling for hockey and when I do see them you make them get all mad at me! You get to see them everyday!"

"God, Derek, I know, it's just really hard for me to do this right now." Casey said as her eyes watered up and she left the room.

"Do what?" Derek whispered to himself after she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now it's officially christmas! Merry christmas!**

**Chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lwd**

Derek walked back to his room and saw Casey in their bed curled in a ball, hugging a pillow. As soon as he saw this he turned around and went looking for his kids.

He went downstairs to the basement and saw Lucy was playing hairdresser with Fritz.

"Hey, Luce, what are you doing to Fritz?" Derek asked as he sat down on a miniature chair.

"Just putting bows in his hair." She said, as if putting bows in a 3 year old boy's hair was normal.

"Oh, okay." Derek said as he started to help Lucy, "Listen, guys, I'm really sorry we can't get our tree today. I have a big game this afternoon and then Mommy and I are going out tonight."

"It's okay, Daddy." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Daddy." Fritz added.

Derek leaned over and kissed his kids, "I love you guys."

"Love you too Daddy!" They said in unison.

Derek headed back upstairs to his room and it seems as though Casey hadn't moved, so he took Ella down to the hockey room so he could get ready while he watched her.

He put Ella in her bouncer and he started to stretch. All he could think about was Casey._ What did I do? Why is she acting this way? _Derek got caught up in the moment and suddenly his phone alarm went off signaling it was time to go.

"Shit! Come on, baby." He whispered as he picked up the now sleeping baby.

He tucked Ella into her crib and went to see Casey again. This time she was asleep.

"Case?" He murmured into her eye as he stroked her arm.

"Hm?" She asked sheepishly.

"You gotta wake up, babe. I'm going to my game and the kids are playing."

She opened her eyes, and when Derek actually looked at them he saw they were red and puffy.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll tell you after the game. Go win, I'll be outside your locker room when it's over."

"I love you." Derek said as he stared into her eyes.

"I know." She said quietly., "Good luck."

He walked out and went to his game.

_In the locker room_...

"Man, something is really up with Casey." Derek said as soon as he got to his "locker."

"What's she doing that's weird?" Sam asked.

"Just a few hours ago she went off on me and then just ignored me."

"Maybe it's 'that time of the month.'" Sam said suspiciously.

"Nah, I know what that's like...and this is not that. This is even worse than when she gave birth to Lucy. Remember all those nasty things she said to me...even you!" Derek shuddered.

"Yeah, I never really considered you a 'sex crazed, selfish, controlling tyrant' until that day."

"Yeah, I think that was mentally scarring on just about everyone there. Well, anyways, she said she would tell me after the game."

"Dude, no, because now the entire game you'll be thinking about it and you won't be focused! We need this win!"

"I know, my head will be in the right place, no worries."

Then they headed out to the ice for warm ups. Just then Casey and the 3 kids arrived at their box seats.

Derek looked up and saw her sitting with Ella on her lap and talking to her best friends Emily and Kendra. He knew he should really be focusing on the ice, so he focused. About 3 minutes later he looked up again and saw Emily hugging Casey and Kendra giving her a tissue.

"What the hell?!" He skated over to Sam and told him to look up at them.

"That's messed up, bro. Maybe Kendra will text me and before the game starts we can know."

Derek nodded and continued to stare.

"Venturi!" He coach yelled, "Move you ass!"

Derek realized that he was standing in the same spot for about a minute now.

The team was called back into the locker room after warm ups.

"Derek, I have a new message from Kendra. I haven't read it yet, but I'm figuring it's about Casey, so you can read it."

Derek grabbed the phone and read it, "Ugh, it's not about Casey."

Sam looked up from re-lacing his skates, "Well what does it say?"

"Kendra's pregnant." Derek said like it's no big deal.

"WHAT?!" Sam threw off his gloves and grabbed the phone, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do?"

"Umm, maybe tell her you love her and register for baby stuff? What's there to worry about? You're married, you're happy, I thought you wanted this?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think it'd come so soon!"

"What do you mean, 'so soon,' you've been married for three years, man, it's about time! When Case found out she was pregnant with Luce we weren't even married! She was only 19 and I was 20...that was really scary and everything has worked out great...well until now."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. There is no need to panic." Sam said with fear in his voice.

"Sam, listen to me. We are going to get out on the ice, play out hearts out, and win the best game of our lives. Okay? Sound good to you?"

"Yeah. Thanks, man. I really needed that."

"Anytime...you just better be there for me when Casey dumps all her shit on me tonight."

"Yeah, let me know how that works out."

Then they were called to the ice and the game began.

_Back in the box_...

"Casey, it'll be all right!" Emily said sweetly.

"No it won't! Every thing's so messed up!" Casey sobbed.

"Oh, look, girls. Derek just scored!" Kendra told them, "Woo, Derek!"

Casey started to clap, "Derek, oh my gosh, I've been so rude to him."

"Case, I'm sure he understands." Emily said.

Casey just shook her head.

"No? Why?"

Casey was bawling her eyes out by now, "I haven't told him! He has no idea why I'm being this way!"

"Well, it seems like it hasn't effected his game!" Kendra said, light heartedly.

Casey kept crying and Emily shot Kendra a "are you kidding me" look. Kendra just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "Sorry!"

Emily hugged Casey for just about the whole game. Fritz and Lucy played with Lucy's Hannah Montana dolls while Ella slept in the car seat they brought in. Kendra watched the game.

Suddenly Kendra screamed...as did many of the people in the crowd.

Casey jerked her head up, "What? What happened?"

Kendra clasped her hands over her mouth and tears started coming down her face, "It's Derek."

Casey looked at Derek on the ice. There was blood surrounding him as he skated to the bench.

"Derek!" Casey screamed. She turned to Emily and Kendra and said, "Mind the children, please!"

They quickly nodded and Casey ran down the stairs and finally got the ice level. She ran to the back hallway so she could make it to the ice. Security let her go through, knowing she was Derek's wife.

She finally reached the ice and ran across to see him.

"Derek!" She yelled as she saw him surrounded by the trainer, teammates, coach, and medical personnel.

She made her way so that she could be next to him, "I love you so much, Derek, more than you will ever know." Derek smirked, but it was so weak. He was trying to look strong, but he was losing so much blood.

They ushered him to the locker room so that the paramedics could come easily and take him to the hospital.

Casey saw Sam and immediately ran to him since everyone was surrounding Derek, "Sam! What happened?"

"He got sliced in the neck by a skate."

"Damn it!" Casey said quietly, "Why wasn't he wearing his freaking neck guard?! He knows I'm obsessive about safety precautions!"

"I'm sorry, Case." Sam shrugged.

They got him onto the stretcher and Casey followed them out to the ambulance.

When she got to the ambulance, a paramedic asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm his God damn wife! I'm coming with!" Casey said angrily.

The paramedic looked scared and ushered her inside quickly.

"Oh Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek..." Casey said when she was finally able to get a good look at him. She grabbed his hand and tried to shake this nightmare away.

Derek smirked at her and started to close his eyes.

"No! Don't you are close your eyes!" Casey said.

The paramedics talking to each other and talking over the radio, but Casey couldn't focus to make out a single word they said.

They got to the hospital in record time and Derek was taken away for emergency surgery.

Casey sat in the waiting room alone and sobbed. She grabbed her phone and stepped outside.

"Em?" Casey said into the phone.

"Casey! Are you okay? How's Derek? What's going on?"

"He's in surgery. It's bad. Can you or Kendra take the kids and keep them at your place tonight? You can get their stuff at my house, you have the key."

"Oh, sure, Casey, of course! Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah."

"What? What is it?"

"A time machine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!! i've been such a quick updater lately!! it helps when you're nice and warm in mexico rather than freezing in new york for christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lwd**

Five hours later, Derek was out of surgery and in a recovery room.

"Derek!" Casey yelled as she rushed in.

He smiled for a second as she kissed him, "Well I'm alive."

"Yeah, thank God." Casey said, tearing up.

"I'm really tired, can I go to sleep now?"

"Oh," Casey said, sounding disappointed, "yeah, of course."

"I'll be seeing you." Derek said and smiled.

Casey smiled back, "You bet."

Derek rolled over and fell asleep. Casey had nothing to do, so she decided that she would call Emily to see how the kids were.

She walked outside and dialed Emily's number.

"Hey, Em." Casey said.

"Casey! How are you?! How's Derek?!" Emily said quickly.

"He's going to be fine, he just went to sleep."

"Oh, that's great, Case! So did you tell him?"

There was a pause, "No, not yet."

"Casey, he has to know!"

"I know, I know! He said he was tired, though, so I thought I'd let him sleep. So do you want me to pick up the kids? I think I'm just going to go home and I'll come back in the morning. Then the kids could come see him as well. Hospitals just give me the creeps."

"Yeah, sure, I'll just take them to your house now and we'll meet you there when you arrive."

"Sounds good, you're the best, Em!"

Casey went back inside and found a nurse to tell Derek that she was coming back in the morning.

She finally left and got in her car to go home.

"Hey, Em." Casey said as she walked though the door,

"Hey, the kids refused to sleep without their daddy tucking them in...well obviously Ella didn't really care so she's asleep, but Lucy and Fritz are in your room watching TV."

"Oh, okay, thanks. You can go home now, sorry for keeping you up late. Thanks so much for helping me out."

"Anytime, Case, you're my best friend."

Emily walked out the door as Casey walked upstairs.

"Hey, guys." She said as she walked into her room.

Fritz was asleep, but Lucy was still wide awake.

"Hi, Mommy!" Lucy excitedly said, and then her face fell, "Where's Daddy?"

Casey sat down and let Lucy crawl into her lap.

"Sweetie," Casey began, "Daddy had got a boo boo and is in the hospital."

Tears welled in Lucy's eyes, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be just fine. Let's get you and Fritz into your beds now."

"Okay, Mommy."

Casey lifted Fritz as Lucy walked into her room.

When she was all finished tucking them in, she got ready for bed and finally went to sleep.

_Brrring...brrring..._

Casey looked at her clock, "Ugh, 3am?!"

"Hello?" Casey asked with her eyes barely open.

"Hello, Mrs. Venturi, this is Dr. Knox from Toronto General Hospital. I am just calling to inform you that your husband has slipped into a coma. There is no telling when he will awaken, but I'm sure it will not be too long."

Casey was speechless.

"Mrs. Venturi?"

"But...he was okay a few hours ago." She said slowly.

"Yes, he was, sometimes these things just happen, I'm afraid. I'm so sorry. Feel free to come in anytime except the hours of 7pm-8pm. You will be allowed to see him in 10 minute increments. Oh, and only one visitor at a time."

"Okay, thank you." Casey said and hung up the phone.

She tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about Derek. So, Casey decided to head to the hospital. While she was getting dressed, it occurred to her that she had kids to take care of...so she decided to bring them with her.

"Luce," Casey said as she sat on her daughters bed, trying to wake her up, "Luce, wake up, we're going to see Daddy."

"Okay." Lucy mumbled, sitting up in her bed.

"Come on, you can stay in your PJ's."

Casey held her hand and went to Fritz's room next, "Fritz, wake up. We're going to go visit Daddy."

He slowly crawled out of his bed and into Casey's arms.

She next went and just carried Ella into her car seat.

Casey directed Lucy to sit in the back row of the SUV so she would have more room if she wanted to lay down and sleep...she figured Fritz would have enough room in the middle row he was sharing with Ella and her car seat.

Within 35 minutes, Casey was at the hospital.

She was doing a head check on her way in...Lucy was gone. Casey turned around looking for her and found her looking at a homeless man.

"Lucy! Stand by Mommy's side. I can't hold your hand while I'm carrying your brother and sister."

"Sorry, Mommy."

They finally entered the hospital. Casey found a nurse immediately, "Excuse me, could you please tell me the room number of Derek Venturi?"

"Are you immediate family?"

"Yes, I'm his wife and these are our children." She said, gesturing to the two sleeping kids and the zombie, Lucy.

"Okay, I'll take you to his room."

Casey walked slowly and briefly closed her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing the love of her life life-less and basically a vegetable.

The arrived at the room and the nurse said, "Um, Miss, you can't take those kids in there with you."

This sent Casey over the edge, "What do you expect me to do with them?! I got a call at 3am saying my husband is in a coma. I came here as soon as I can; I have no one to call to watch them. Should I have just left them home all alone?!" By the end of her rant, Casey was crying.

The nurse felt her pain, "Here, I'll take them and watch them...we're over-staffed right now. They can sit in the nurses' station with us."

"Thank you so much." Casey said, "I won't be home than ten minutes, I promise."

"Oh, Sweetie, take your time." The nurse smiled.

Casey smiled back and let go of her children.

She finally entered Derek's room, "Derek..." She whispered. Casey rushed to his side and just held his hand, crying, "Wake up, Baby, I need you. You said I'd be seeing you, so come back. Come back to me."

Soon the doctor came in to talk to Casey.

"So what now?" Casey asked.

"Now we need to help him get better. Try talking to him. Bring familiar scents and such into his life. Wear the perfume he likes the most. Anything that can trigger him."

They continued talking for another minute, but Casey seemed distant. Soon he left. Casey crawled into his hospital bed with him and just laid there for what seemed like hours. There were no more interruptions or sounds.

_Well, now would be a better time than ever._ Casey thought.

"Derek," Casey began, "I know I've been acting weird, but there's a reason for it." She took a deep breath and continued, "Ever since our engagement announcement you know my mother and I haven't really spoken. It's been tearing me apart forever." Casey starting getting tears in her eyes, again, "Liz just called me yesterday and said Mom had a heart attack. I couldn't keep myself together. I felt so terrible that I haven't spoken to her in years. She doesn't even know her grandchildren! It's sick and I'm just an awful person for it! What if she died?! I couldn't live with myself. I would feel guilty until the day I die! I can't go on like this, Derek. I need you right now. So badly."

Casey buried her head into his chest and cried...and cried and cried and cried.

**Okay, so yeah, review and such....but on another note—i was thinking about this story I read awhile ago and it was a Dasey and casey had a kid and they had to visit Derek's mom and she like, made fun of them and it was just a crazy good story....if anyone remembers what it's called, PLEASEEEEEEEEE write the title via a review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so i fixed this chapter majorly so it makes sense bc i was thinking of another story so the ages and everything were off, so hopefully is better!**

**OMG "wepluvzyou" thank you so so so much!! that's it!! it was driving me crazy trying to think of it!! and thanks to the people who reviewed!! :)**

**Oh and, Hockeyhunni26 , i'm surprised you picked up on the zednik injury! But then I look at ur username, lol...i was at that game and my eyes are totally scarred, I'm soooo glad he's healthy and playing!! oh and I was thinking concussion...but I wanted to make things more dramatic and random for the sake of the plot, lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lwd**

Casey eventually fell asleep in Derek's hospital bed with him.

_**Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

Casey (age 19) and Derek (age 20) were in Casey's apartment on Christmas Eve finishing decorating their tree.

"I love Christmas!" Casey exclaimed as she found her favorite ornament and rocked out to some Christmas tunes.

"And I love you." Derek said as he bent over to kiss her.

"Love you too!" Casey smiled.

"Hey," Derek said, from on top of the ladder, "Can you grab the new ornament...it's in that box in the kitchen."

"Sure!"

As soon as Casey disappeared, Derek climbed down from the ladder. Casey carried it over still in the box, "Here you go!"

Casey watched Derek, slowly opening the box waiting to see the new ornament.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Casey said as soon as she was beginning to see it.

It was a glass slipper. Derek admired it for a moment, having it facing himself. He slowly crept down onto one knee and turned it towards Casey.

"Case, you know I love you. Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."

Casey looked at the glass slipper and saw a beautiful diamond ring sitting inside of it. She brought her hands to her face as she felt tears coming on.

"Yes!" Was all she could manage.

That was all Derek wanted. He leaped up from his knee and embraced her in a heart filled hug.

As soon as Casey settled down, Derek slipped the ring onto her small finger.

She stared at it in awe, "Oh, it's just gorgeous! It must have cost a fortune!"

Derek blushed, "You're worth it."

Casey kissed him and grabbed the glass slipper ornament and put it on the tree, "We'll always remember this one! And we can tell our kids about it, and our kids' kids, and so on!"

"Okay, Case." Derek laughed.

"Speaking of kids..." Casey said with a small smile.

Derek looked suspiciously at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm kinda, sorta pregnant?" Casey squirmed out the last part like a question.

"What?!" Derek asked, shocked.

"I was going to tell you...I just found out this morning!" Casey said anxiously.

Derek focused at something on the ground for a moment, then looked back up at her.

"We're really having a baby?" He asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"Yes!" Casey managed through teary eyes.

Derek embraced her in a hug and a kiss. The two sat happily and cuddled on the comfy couch when suddenly it dawned on Casey.

"We're going to need to tell Mom and George! About the baby and the wedding!" Casey said in terror.

"Oh, shit." Derek said with a worried look on his face.

"How do you think they'll react?"

"Umm, surprised? Maybe they saw it coming?" Derek suggested.

"I can't believe we've been dating since we were 16 and they still haven't found out!"

"Well, yeah, it helps when we're as sneaky as we are." Derek said as he started to tickle her.

Casey laughed, "Ooo! Remember that one time when they saw you kiss me and I said you were trying to spread herpes to me! That was hilarious!"

Derek gave her a serious look for a moment, "They wanted to send me to a specialist for that." then he couldn't keep it together anymore and just started laughing.

"I think my mom was pretty freaked out about that...it's going to be scary telling her this." Casey said, being serious again.

"I guess we could tell them tomorrow at brunch."

"Yay," Casey said sarcastically, "can't wait."

"I've got to go back to my place and finish wrapping all of your presents!" Derek said as he grabbed his coat.

"Ooo! There's more?!" Casey said, sounding like a little kid with big wide eyes.

"What kind of boyfriend...I mean, fiancée...would I be if I didn't spoil you on Christmas?! Plus with my new contract I have lots to spend on spoiling my girl!"

"Hmm I'm thinking I'm going to like this whole 'you in the NHL' thing!" Casey smirked back.

Derek smiled and headed to the door, "I'll call you tonight, Babe, love you! Love you, too, Baby!" He said, gesturing to her stomach.

"Love you, too!"

After Derek left, Casey sat on the couch just smiled and holding her stomach. She was never happier. Suddenly her phone rang interrupting her thoughts. The Caller ID said "Liz Cell."

"Hey, Liz! Merry Christmas Eve!"

"You, too, Case! Mom and George were wondering what time you and Derek were coming tomorrow."

"Um I guess around 10am, we'll open our presents at my place then we'll stop at the house."

"Okay, sounds good. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, cooking, cleaning, baking, getting pregnant, getting engaged, oh and did I mention cleaning?"

"Woah, woah, woah, you're what?!"

Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti always knew about Derek and Casey...even before they knew themselves.

"Yes! I just found out about being pregnant this morning and Derek just asked me like...less than an hour ago!"

"No way!"

Casey was hearing voices in the background and heard Lizzie saying "no."

"Liz, Edwin's right there, isn't he."

"Hi, Casey." Casey heard Edwin say, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Ed."

"Yeah, Derek told me about it two weeks ago! He was pretty nervous. I even got to help pick out the ring." Edwin said, sounding proud and important.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Casey heard Liz whisper-yell.

"Ow!" Edwin shouted, Casey only assuming Liz hit him.

"So..." Casey began, "how is your relationship going?"

"Wh-what?" Liz asked.

"H-how?" Ed stumbled.

"Guys, it's just obvious." Casey explained.

"Ugh." Liz said.

"Well, it's going great. Six months yesterday!" Edwin said proudly.

"Wow, that's great, guys! So I take it you guys haven't told George or Mom yet?"

"Hell no!" Edwin stated.

"Ed-win!" Liz exclaimed.

"That's hardly a swear word, Liz!" Edwin said.

"It so is!" Liz went on.

"Okay, I'm going to let you guys settle this out...I'll see you tomorrow." Casey said, laughing on the inside about her sister and step brother.

"Bye, Casey!" They said simultaneously and she heard them continue to bicker when she was hanging up.

The Next Day...

Derek came over around 7am to start opening presents...normally he wouldn't wake up that early unless he had practice, massive amounts of food were calling him, or if there were presents involved...and today presents _and_ food were involved..

"Derek, I love it!" Casey said as she tried on a diamond tennis bracelet, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" Derek said, kissing her.

Derek reached for a present from Casey.

"Geez, Case! A new North Face?! This is awesome—thanks!"

Casey smiled as he tried it on and grabbed another gift.

In total, Casey got a diamond tennis bracelet, the entire "Friends" collection, and a new Kitchen Aid mixer. Derek got a North Face, a new digital camera and the "Ice Bowl" DVD he wanted.

Around 7:30am, they left Casey's apartment and filled the car with presents to go to their parent's house.

They arrived in London around 9:45am.

"You nervous?" Derek asked Casey as they unloaded Derek's SUV.

"No...no...not at all." Casey said, avoiding eye contact with him as she played with a piece of hair, then changed her mind and smiled, "Yes, terrified, shaking in my boots...literally, it's bloody freezing out here." Then she started to laugh.

"Case, sweetheart, I know you try to be funny when you're nervous, but you're not." Derek smiled and kissed her.

Casey pouted and shrugged, "I know."

"Well," Derek said glancing up at the house, "let's get this over with."

The two of them trekked through the snow banks and made it to the front door.

"Derek! Casey!" Nora shouted when she opened the front door.

"Hi, Mom." "Hi, Nora." Casey and Derek said at the same time.

"Brr, it's cold out, come on inside!"

Derek and Casey looked around, not a lot has changed since they were teenagers in this house.

"Come, come, sit down, let's talk!" Nora said as she ushered them to the couch, "So what's new?"

Derek and Casey were about to speak up, but then Marti, a 15 year old, barged in, "Smerek!"

"Smarti!" Derek said as he enveloped his baby sister in a hug.

"Smasey!" Marti said as she saw Casey.

"That's a new one." Derek said to her.

"Yeah, well Casey's family now." Marti said with a wink.

"Wasn't Casey always family?" Nora asked Marti.

Marti laughed, "Oh my gosh, no, that'd be weird!"

Nora looked confused while Derek rolled his eyes. Then Ed and Liz came down the steps.

"Hey guys!" Ed said.

They all said hello and Marti really wanted to open the presents.

After Marti opened basically everyones' presents for them, she was satisfied and sat down at the table to eat brunch.

Everyone was eating calmly and just as everyone was almost finished, Derek spoke up, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Liz and Ed crossed their fingers.

"Casey and I are engaged!"

Nora and George looked genuinely confused and the other kids clapped their hands.

"To be married?" George asked.

"Well, yeah, Dad. What other kind of engagement is there?"

"I don't know...engaged in learning?"

"Oh, yeah, Dad, I'm engaged in learning." Derek said sarcastically then changed the topic, "Oh, and Casey's pregnant!" He said, putting his arms in the air like he was "raising the roof."

"Mom?" Casey asked to see if she was paying attention.

"I just can't believe we never knew you were dating! How long?" Nora asked with a very serious look on her face.

"Umm...since I was 16 and he was 17?" Casey said, then looked at Derek, "Right, Der?"

"You call him 'Der?'" Nora asked, still not believing it.

"Yeah, Mom, we're engaged, I love him, I'm giving birth to his child!" Casey stated.

"I just can't believe this...is this even legal? He...is...your...brother...CASEY!" Nora said slowly with emphasis.

"No he isn't Mom! We talked to a judge and everything is legal...plus you know I _never_ saw Derek as family...ever. That'd just be gross and creepy if I was marrying my brother!"

"BUT YOU ARE!!!!" Nora screamed.

By this time, George had fled the scene, frankly, he was terrified.

"I've had enough of this! I just wanted to come over and celebrate Christmas with you and even share our good news, but it looks like I can't do that! Merry f-ing Christmas, Mom!" Casey yelled, "Come on, Derek, we're leaving."

_**End Flashback/Dream**_

Casey woke up with tears in her eyes. She had not spoken to her mother since that day. She didn't even invite her to the wedding...she didn't want anyone ruining her day.

Suddenly Casey realized where she was...she was still at the hospital. She looked up at Derek, looked back down and pouted.

**Review Review Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been awhile guys! I've been super busy...blah...blah...blah!**

(Monday Afternoon)

Suddenly, Casey took a double-take and saw her Derek, with his eyes open, staring at her, smiling.

"Well, hello, Sleeping Beauty." Derek commented casually.

Casey stared at him, her jaw dropped.

"Derek?" She asked as she touched his face to make sure he was real.

"Case?"

Suddenly, Casey was snapped out of her trance, "Oh, Derek!" She said, pulling him into a hug.

Derek started to stroke her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I've missed you so much!" Casey sobbed, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"I've missed you, too." Derek said., "So, invite them to Fritz's 4th birthday party next weekend. Maybe they could even come down the day before."

Casey looked completely confused, "What?"

Derek looked like it was nothing, "What? You got something better?"

"You actually heard me? And _listened_?" Casey asked, looking astonished.

"Well, yeah, what else could I do?" Derek asked mindlessly.

Casey started to laugh, "God, I love you, Derek Venturi."

"And I love you, Casey Venturi." He said, affectionately, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"DAD-DY!" Lucy shrieked as she came barreling into his room and onto his bed.

"Hey, Baby Girl." He said as he pulled her across the bed to make room for Fritz.

"We missed you so much!" Fritz exclaimed.

Lucy turned to Fritz, "Show Daddy the picture!"

Fritz held up a picture that he and Lucy drew.

"Look, Daddy!" Lucy began, "It's me,you, Mommy, Fritz, Ella, Jack, Aunt Kendra, Uncle Sammie, and Aunt Emily!"

"Oh, I just love it!" Derek said as he examined the picture, "But, who's Jack?"

Lucy laughed for a moment, "Daddy, Jack's my boyfriend!"

Derek looked shocked, "Your boyfriend?" He then looked at Casey, "Geez, how long have I been out?"

Casey smirked, "Jack is Lucy's friend from school, I guess they're taking it to the next level."

"Jack and I are getting married at recess on Friday!" Lucy boasted, "Oh! Mommy, can you bring in cupcakes?"

"Of course, Sweetie," Casey said as she picked Lucy and Fritz off the bed, "but for now, how about you go with Nurse Anne. Daddy needs his rest."

"Okay, but Daddy, can we get our tree next weekend?" Fritz asked.

"Definitely." Derek said as he kissed his children as they left.

As soon as the kids were gone, Casey nuzzled up to Derek in his bed.

"Alone at last." Derek sighed.

"Speaking of being alone, we never got to do what I had planned for last night." Casey said with a pout.

"Sorry, I really wasn't planning this accident." Derek said sarcastically.

"I know," She said as she gently caressed his face, being extremely cautious of his neck, "So does it really hurt?"

"Nah, nothing I can't handle." Derek stated, acting all tough, then he sighed, "Well, nothing the pain meds can't handle."

"So when can you come home? I still need to call the caterers for Fritz's party, call my mom, get our tree, decorate it, and plan a special night or two with you." She said with a wink.

"The doctors are thinking Friday if I have a nurse come and check in 3 times a day."

"That sounds do-able."

Derek's face looked confused, "Wait, did you say you got caterers for Fritz's birthday party?"

Casey gave him a "duh" expression, "Derek, I have 2 toddlers, a baby, and you to take care of this week, you really think I'll have time to cook and bake for 20 little 4-year olds and their parents? And to top it off, my mother may come, so I want to make a good impression."

"Enough said, call that restaurant by the water that we like."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Casey hesitated and stared longingly into his eyes.

"What?" He asked, smirking.

"How long do we have to wait until you can...you know?" Casey asked seductively.

Derek sighed, "I'll have to ask the doctor...you're really killing me, Case. I was getting all psyched up for the last night...but things didn't go exactly as planned, I guess."

"You better get on that! Well, I better go make some calls, I'll be back shortly...wish me luck with my mom." Casey said with a scared look on her face.

"Good luck! I love you." He called out after her, "I'll just stay in here!"

Casey walked outside and reached into her purse for her phone. She took it out and dialed in familiar number.

_Brring...Brrring..._

"Hello?" A woman's voice said politely into the phone.

Casey couldn't find her words.

"Hello? Someone there?"

"Hi." Casey said.

"Hello, who may I ask is calling?"

"It's me, Mom." Casey said quietly.

The phone was silent.

"I don't know who this is, but this joke is not funny. All of my children are in the same house that I am in right now." Nora stated.

This hurt Casey, it really hurt. It was like her own mother had forgotten who she was.

"Mom, it's me, Casey, your daughter."

Nora didn't respond.

"Mom, please say something, I miss you so much. Just try and understand!" Casey wept.

"Try and understand that you married your _brother_ and had a child with him?! Try and understand that you kept it all a secret? Try to understand why you haven't called in years." By the end, Nora was getting choked up.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I wanted to call..."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You didn't accept us! What would you expect us to do?" Casey pressed.

"I'm sorry, Casey. Listen, can I meet you for lunch tomorrow?" Nora asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, is there any way you can drive to the city? Derek's in the hospital and I need to take care of the kids."

"What? You had more?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, Mom, we have a five year old girl, Lucy, an almost four year old boy, Fritz, and a six month old girl, Ella."

"Oh, my!" Nora said, then hesitated, "Can I meet them?"

"We'll see, Mom." Casey said quietly.

"I understand."

"Okay, good. How about 12:30? We can meet at my house, I live on Parkview Avenue in the city. Call for the exact address when you're close."

"See you then."

"Bye, Mom." Casey pressed 'end' and headed back inside to see her husband.

She went into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He must not have been awake, judging up his jump and yelp as Casey did so.

"Woah, did I scare you, Babe?" Casey asked as she started rubbing his chest.

"Just a bit," He said and shook it off, "So how is Nora?"

"She's coming for lunch tomorrow, I'm kind of nervous." Casey said as she started to bite her nails.

Derek took her hand in his so she would stop, "Gosh, I would be too! Did you tell her I was in the hospital?"

"Yeah," Casey said, thinking hard, "You know what? I don't think she even said anything about it...I'm pretty sure she was only concerned with the fact that we had more kids." She then shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, us having sex could be a shocker to some people." Derek nodded.

Something lit up in Casey's eyes, "So did you ask the doctor yet?"

"Yes," Derek sighed, "Wow, this is going to hurt you."

"Oh, gosh, tell me now. It will be like ripping of a band-aid." Casey said as she closed her eyes.

"Six weeks." Derek gulped.

"Seriously?" Casey asked, not willing to accept the facts.

"Yes, trust me, it's killing me as much as it's killing you."

"Hmm, maybe not, this would be the perfect time for my 'man on the side.'" Casey pondered as she stared off into space.

"Haha," Derek laughed, "Wait..." He said as he caught on.

Derek turned on the TV as Casey made herself comfortable. She started going through her planner trying to figure out her schedule with a handicapped husband.

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed, "We can have sex just in time for Christmas! How romantic! We should definitely plan it out to be so nice and special...you have 6 weeks to plan with all your time off!"

"Every time with you is nice and special." Derek smooth-talked.

"Oh, yeah, Derek, doing it in the airplane bathroom was really 'nice and special.'" Casey said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! I know you were always wanting to be in the mile high club! That was one special flight!" Derek laughed.

Casey gave him a disapproving look, then smiled, "Yeah, you're right! Well, I've got to go make dinner and put the kids to sleep."

"Bye, Babe." Derek leaned in for a kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Casey said, "Oh, and by the way, for these Christmas plans, please don't dress up like Santa...my dad would do that when I was little and that'd be kinda weird."

"Gotcha."

**Review Review Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd just like to take a moment to thanks everyone for their reviews—they make me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Oh, and Lizzie is kinda out of character, but I like it...and who knows, maybe she changed bc edwin's influence! It reminds me of me and my sister—we tend to gang up on my mom and be as inappropriate as possible while doing it!**

Casey paced nervously around her husband's hospital room. In thirty minutes she was going to go out to lunch with her mother, whom she hasn't seen in years. Luckily she only had to bring Ella, seeing as Lucy was at school and Fritz was at pre-school.

"Case, come here." Derek pleaded, not enjoying the stress in the room, "Not that I totally don't think you're sexy when you do this, but this just makes me want what I can't have right now!"

"Good! Now you're freaking out like I am!" Casey said evilly.

"Listen, I'm sure it'll be fine. I don't think she would be making the trip from London if she was just going to yell at you."

Casey sat down next to Derek, took her hand in his and gave him an innocent face, "Derek, sweetie, you obviously don't know Nora. When I was ten, she drove three hours to my summer camp because she heard I had my first kiss. She wanted to give me 'the talk' right there and then."

Derek looked disgusted, "How did she even know?!"

"Well, I told Emily, Emily told her mom, and then her mom told my mom! Completely humiliating! I could have loved Stevie Dorkoff." Casey pouted as her imagination wandered.

"Wow." Derek paused, "The kid's name was Stevie Dorkoff?! That's so embarrassing...can you even imagine--"

"Okay, so not the point, Derek!" Casey interrupted, growing frustrated.

"Fine, we'll come back to that conversation." He said as he gave her a quick kiss, "Well, you better get going. Good luck, I love you!"

"Thanks, love you, too."

Casey left the room with Ella and seriously considered skipping the lunch. But then she figured she doesn't need any more reasons for her mother to hate her. As soon as Casey walked into her home, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Casey, it's Mom, so what is your house number?"

"Oh, hi, it's 235."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute!"

Nora hung up and Casey felt a knot in her stomach. This was the perfect time to panic. A moment later, the door bell rang. _SHIT!_ Casey thought.

Casey took a deep breath, composed herself, and opened the door, "Hi, Mom!"

"Hello, Casey. Lovely house you have." Nora said, inspecting the foyer.

"Hey, Case!" Casey heard from behind her mother.

"Liz! You came, too?" Casey said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Of course. Just can't get enough of this city!" Liz winked at Casey and nudged her.

Casey then mouthed, 'thank God' to her.

"So, Mom, would you like the grand tour? Here, let me take your coats."

They handed their coats over to Casey and walked in.

"Well, this is the foyer...but I think we have already established that." Casey laughed, trying to lighten her mom's mood.

Casey continued on the first floor showing off her kitchen and other rooms.

"This kitchen is to die for! I didn't know you re-did it!" Lizzie said in wonderment.

"Thanks, I thought it was time for some updating."

"It must have cost you thousands!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Elizabeth." Their mom growled.

Casey blushed, "Okay, let's look upstairs."

They followed Casey up the winding staircase.

"This is Derek's and my room." Casey said. She could see the disgust in her mom's face.

"It's beautiful! Look at that canopy!" Lizzie said, "You know, I heard a funny joke about canopies once!"

Their mother was still silent. Lizzie shrugged at Casey and opted not to go on with the joke.

"This is Lucy's room...she's really into hockey." Casey said as she looked at the various hockey memorabilia.

"Aww, she takes after her father." Liz said, and this time Casey could see a distinct cringe coming from her mom, "You know, Derek is probably a great father, when I was younger, he taught me to paint the soap in the shower with clear nail polish so it wouldn't make suds! It was great! Everyone totally freaked out!"

"That was you?!" Nora asked, she then just shook her head. Liz went up to Casey and whispered, "Sorry, it sounded good in my head." Casey gave her a death glare and ushered them to Ella's room, "Oh, and look who's up from her nap." Casey said in a baby-talk voice as she picked up her littlest daughter.

Lizzie took Ella from Casey's arms, "Hi, Ella, do you remember me? Aunt Lizzie?"

Ella smiled and cooed as Lizzie played with her.

"Can I hold her?" Nora asked quietly.

"Of course!" Casey said, happy that her mother was taking some small interest. As soon as Ella was in Nora's arms, that was the first time that day Casey had seen her mother smile.

"She looks just like a perfect combination of you and," she paused for a moment, "Derek. Just beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom." Casey admired, "Well, our reservation is in 30 minutes and it takes about 20 minutes to get to the city. We better skedaddle."

They walked into the driveway, "Woah, you guys sure got your selection of vehicles to choose from." Lizzie said, admiring the vast assortment.

"Yeah, I never let Derek ride the cycle, though. He fell off of it one day...and it wasn't even turned on." Casey said as she stared off into the distance, trying to figure out how Derek managed that.

"So what one are we going to take?" Liz asked.

"What ever one you want!" Casey laughed, "Just not the Spyker C8 Spyder; I'm pretty sure Derek would kill me. I don't think he's even driven it. He refers to it as his 4th child, Spyke."

"To the Range Rover, then!" Lizzie said.

The four of them piled into Casey's SUV and went off into the city. As soon as they were seated at the restaurant, Nora excused herself to use the toilets.

"Thank God you came, Liz, you're totally saving my ass!" Casey exclaimed in relief.

"I couldn't imagine going through what you're going through with out the help of your favorite sister!" Liz boasted.

"Did she talk about me on the way to my house?" Casey questioned.

"Yup."

"What'd she say?! Was it good? Bad? Wait, I don't want to know! Actually, I do. Jesus, just tell me already, Lizzie!"

Lizzie gave her a 'what the hell's wrong with you' look and rolled her eyes, "She was mainly freaking out that you and Derek were still together...and have 3 kids...and basically the fact that your lives are perfect and you're happy."

"I figured as much." Casey sighed, "So, how's Ed?"

"He's good, we're looking at apartments seeing as we're graduating college this coming spring."

"Oh! That's pretty serious! So are you ever going to tell Mom or George?" Casey asked.

"Hmm, probably not." Lizzie answered, not giving much thought to the question.

"Are you serious?! Come on, take some of the anxiety off of me!" Casey pleaded.

"Are _you_ serious?! That would be suicide!" She reminded Casey.

"She would probably--"

"Shit! She's coming back!" Lizzie interrupted.

As soon as Nora came back, the waiter arrived and took their orders. They waited in awkward silence for their food. Finally Nora started talking.

"So, how are you and Derek doing?" She asked, obviously hoping for an answer like, 'Oh, it's awful, he always leaves the toilet seat up!'...but got an answer more like:

"We're doing great; loving each other, loving our kids and loving life." Casey smiled sweetly.

Nora took a sip of her mimosa, "So, are you planning on having any more?"

"Kids? I don't really know now, I mean, we just had Ella," Casey said, gesturing to the baby beside them, "Maybe in another year or so? I'll have to see what Derek thinks."

"Yeah, you should see what he wants first." Nora advised.

"Yeah...I just said that." Casey said, confused.

"What's Derek been up to lately?" Lizzie asked, trying to break the awkward subject.

"He's actually in the hospital." Casey said quietly as she sipped her mimosa.

"Oh my goodness, what happened? Is it fatal?" Nora asked with wide eyes and not much sympathy.

"Umm, no, he's recovering from a hockey injury. He's coming home on Friday."

"Oh," Nora deflated, not even trying to mask her disappointment, "That's good."

"Yes, oh and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come to Fritz's 4th birthday party this Saturday at 2pm at our house." Casey suggested.

"Love to!" Liz said.

"Sure, that sounds lovely." Nora agreed.

"Good!" Casey said with a sigh of relief.

"So you're really happy?" Nora randomly asked.

"Yes, Mom, I've never been happier in my life." Casey smiled.

"And you have no regrets?"

"Not a single one."

"You're going to love him forever and no one can stop that?"

"Of course, Derek is my better half."

"Then I guess I'll have to get used to this." Nora finally smiled, "I just want you to be happy." Nora reached over and hugged Casey. Casey felt tears welling up in her eyes. Did her mother really just finally accept her? Yes!

"Hey, Mom?" Lizzie asked, breaking the moment, "Since we're being all honest and stuff, I think you should know that Edwin and I have been dating for awhile now." Liz clasped her hands together and shrugged with a huge smile...waiting for her mother to be excited for her.

"What?!" Nora asked, whipping her head around to face Lizzie.

"Woohoo!" Liz said, trying to psych up her mom.

"Elizabeth MacDonald!" Nora whisper-yelled, "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Umm, I love him? And the sex is pretty great." Lizzie said, laughing and nudging Casey.

Casey erupted with laughter, "Wow, Ed's attitude has really rubbed off on you! Nice!"

Nora put a hand to her head, "You know what? I don't even care anymore. This is just a nightmare."

Casey and Lizzie didn't know if they should say anything...like the fact that this was real.

"Not really, Mom." Casey said.

"God, you're right, who am I kidding. You know what Lizard? I'm not going to let this bother me; if Casey and Derek can make it together, I shouldn't have doubts about you and Edwin. And I mean if the sex is that good..."

"Geez, thanks, Mom." Casey said sarcastically, acknowledging her mother's confidence in her marriage.

"Oh this is so great! I say we three MacDonald's head back to Casey's for a celebratory drink!" Lizzie suggested.

"Well, I'm sure it could only help at this point!" Nora said, "Okay, I'll just pay the check. You can go get the car."

Casey, Ella, and Lizzie walked outside to the car.

"Hell yes!" Lizzie shouted and high-fived Casey, "Can this day get any better?! I feel so free! I've got to call Ed!"

Lizzie grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Lizard, what's up?" Edwin answered.

"I told her!!!" Lizzie screamed.

"Oh, my God! And?!"

"She's okay with it!"

"Are you frickin' kidding me?! That's even better than this awesome prank Derek emailed me today! Get this: clear nail polish on soap!"

"Edwin, I got you with that 7 years ago...that trick is so old!" Lizzie said, "Well anyways, I couldn't believe it! At first she thought it was a nightmare but then we told her it was true!"

"Wow! Well, I've got to get back to work. I love you so much, Liz."

"Love you, too!"

Nora then entered the car and sat in the back with Ella, who was very interested in Nora's scarf.

"Would you mind if we made a quick stop at the hospital?" Casey asked.

"That's fine." Nora said.

Casey ushered them to Derek's room, "Hey, Babe, how are you feeling?" Casey asked him as she kissed him and put Ella in his arms.

"Good. Hi, Lizzie, hey, Nora!" Derek said.

"Hey, Derek!" Lizzie said as she gave Derek a hug, "Wow, sounds like this injury was pretty bad."

"Just a little." Derek said sarcastically.

"Hello, Derek. Looks like you're making a quick recovery. That's good." Nora said as she hugged him.

"So, Nora, seems like you finally gave in, eh?" Derek asked with a smug look on his face.

"No point in fighting it now."

**Sorry, I got kinda car obsessed for a moment or two, you should check out the spyker c8 spyder, it's totally awesome--esp the doors that open up, my dad's friend drove us around in one last week in miami! i felt so rad! lol, anyways:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!! here's another chapter! ps. Sorry it's been awhile—we get a few days off for Easter! woohoo**

The week went by quickly, and it is finally Saturday, the day of the party. Derek came home the day before and things in the Venturi house couldn't be more hectic.

"Derek, hurry up and get ready! The caterers will be here any minute!" Casey yelled from the bathroom as she was putting on her make up.

"I am!" Derek yelled back like a little kid.

A moment later, Casey heard a little, innocent voice behind her, "Mommy?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?" Casey asked as she look at her two oldest children.

"Ella made a stink!" They laughed as they ran out of the room. Casey sighed, _I swear I just changed her diaper..._ Interrupting her thoughts, the door bell rang, "Derek? Can you get that?"

"I'm changing Ella!" She heard from down the hall.

"Ugh! But I'm still in my robe!" Casey whined.

"Just get the door, I'm sure they've seen people in much less than robes before!" Derek reminded her.

Casey rolled her eyes and went downstairs. "Hello! I'm Casey, thanks so much for helping us out!" She said as she shook the first caterer's hand.

"Casey!" She heard from behind a few people. As the people filed in, she saw who was calling her name.

"Ralph?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, man! I thought that voice sounded familiar!" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you did catering!"

"Yeah, yeah, I started after college—it was too hard to find a job when you have a BA degree in Women's Studies."

"Women's Studies? Why did you choose that?" Casey laughed.

"I thought we'd be studying women, like how I should ask them out...or maybe even study their bodies..." Ralph suggested then looked down, "But that never happened. So now I'm working for my mom's restaurant/catering company!"

"Great! Well, Derek is upstairs getting ready, he'll be down in a few and I'm sure you'll want to catch up!"

"Oh, wow! You still live with Derek? Is this your parents' house?" Ralph asked as he looked around. Casey then remembered that Ralph wasn't invited to the wedding; very private ceremony.

"Umm, no." Casey paused, "Derek and I are married!" She then showed her ring.

"NO WAY! That's awesome! Nice robe by the way! Victoria's Secret catalog page 24? "

"Erm, yeah!"

Just then Derek came down the stairs with Ella in his arms, "Ralph! Man, what's up?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen you since high school! I can't believe you married Casey, well actually I can, there was always some unresolved sexual tension between the two of you!" Ralph said as he elbowed Derek and Casey blushed, "So who's this little bundle of joy?" He asked as he took her from Derek's arms.

"Oh, this is Ella." Casey said, "She's six months old. We have two others, also."

"She's so cool! Babies are so fascinating." Ralph said, mesmerized by the 15lb baby girl.

Derek leaned over to Casey and whispered, "I'm pretty sure that's the biggest word he's ever used."

Casey playfully hit his arm and laughed.

"Well, I better get back to the job! Derek, we'll have to talk later about hockey, I see you're on the Leaf's with Sammie Boy? Awesome!" Ralph congratulated.

"Yup, it's pretty great." Ralph handed the baby back to Derek and went back on the job.

"Well, he's still crazy." Casey said as she turned away from Derek and went back upstairs.

"Basically." He responded as he followed her.

They retreated back into their room to put the finishing touches on their ensembles.

"I can't believe Ralph's here. It's going to be a wild day, eh?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, hopefully Nora won't be a pain." Casey said as she stood in from of the mirror and tried to zip the back of her dress. Suddenly she felt Derek's fingers come from behind and zip her up. He then rested his head on her shoulder and they stared at each other in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful. No one could be an ass to someone looking this hot." Derek smirked.

"Thanks, Derek." Casey turned around and gave him a quick kiss, but it easily deepened, "God, Derek, are you sure the doctor said 6 weeks? Not 6 days? Or 6 hours?"

"Babe, it's killing me as much as it's killing you."

"Ugh! You're just too damn sexy right now!" She said as she pushed him in the chest, "Looking all suave in your jacket and your hair like that. Okay, I'm just going to have to excuse myself." Casey laughed as she left the room.

Derek ran his fingers though his hair as he looked in the mirror, then smiled, _Hmm, I do look pretty __good_. Suddenly the door bell rang, interrupting his conceited thoughts.

"Got it!" He heard Casey yell from downstairs, but he figured he should be there to greet his guests as well, so he headed downstairs.

"Kendra, Sam! Thank God you're here first!" Casey sighed as she hugged both of them.

"We figured we should come a bit early just in case Nora and the gang showed up and you were stuck with them." Kendra said to Casey, then she saw Derek and mockingly commented, "Oh, hey Derek! Awesome neck bandage thing!"

"Kendra, aren't you just glowing." Derek snipped back.

"I know, right?!" Then Kendra and Casey went to check on the kids while Derek and Sam went to the kitchen to crack open a beer.

"Ralph?" Sam asked.

"Yo, man! What's up?" Ralph asked as they did their secret handshake.

"Hey, Ralph," Derek called from the fridge, "You want a beer?"

"Aw I really shouldn't, I'm working." Ralph said bashfully.

"Who cares? I'm the one paying you and I don't care...I insist, actually." Derek said in a matter-of-fact tone as he handed the beers out.

"Well, if you insist." Ralph said as he clanked his beer against the others in a toast.

The guys talked on the couch for awhile, but soon stopped after hearing a voice from behind them.

"SAM!" Kendra yelled.

Sam stood up and turned around, "What, what's wrong?"

"You're drinking!" Kendra stated.

"Yeah?" Sam said, not quite getting her point.

"You can't drink when I'm pregnant! It's like, totally against the rules! Derek, why the hell would you give one to Sam knowing that I'm pregnant?! I know Casey wouldn't let you drink when she was pregnant!" Kendra whined.

"Are you serious?!" Sam asked, "I can't have a drink with the guys?"

"You drink, I drink. Do you really want _our baby_ to have Fetal Alcohol Syndrome all because of you?"

"Well, no...I guess not."

"You guess not? YOU GUESS NOT? Listen, Sam, if I catch you drinking again, your ass is grass!"

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Shit, here comes the madness." Casey said as she grabbed Derek's beer and took five huge gulps. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, especially Kendra as Casey walked off to answer the door.

"Woah, we should attach a funnel to her mouth next time!" Sam said, drinking more beer.

"Yeah, it's been done before, I guess when she's sexually deprived she turns to alcohol." Derek nodded as he took another sip.

"Was anybody just listening to me!" Kendra asked, growing frustrated. She then grabbed Sam's beer and took a tiny sip.

"Were you just listening to yourself?" Sam asked.

"Mmm, like mother's milk. I swear, one teensy, tiny sip won't hurt the baby. But seriously, Sam, never again during any of my pregnancies. Got it?"

"Any of your pregnancies? How many kids are we having anyways?!"

"Silly, we're having four! Four little girls!" She said, imagining her babies, Sam just stared and Derek laughed, "I'll let you finish this one, but you are going to be sober for the next six months!"

Just then, Nora, George,Ed, Liz and Marti walked into the room.

"Hello, everyone." Nora said politely.

"Hey, Dad." Derek said as his father gave him a stiff hug, then turned to Casey's mom, "Nora, nice to see you." then finally saw Marti, "Smarti! What's up?"

"Smerek! I haven't seen you in months!"

"I know, it's been way too long!"

"Ralphie!" Marti said as she gave Ralph a kiss on the cheek, "I didn't know you were catering this!"

Everyone just stared at them.

"Yeah! Oh sorry I missed your call yesterday, I didn't get home from work until late."

"Oh, that's fine! So next Tuesday night? Karaoke night at Fox and Fiddle?"

"You know it!" Marti then noticed the confused faces of her family, "Oh, after Derek moved out, Ralph still stopped over, not realizing that Derek moved and we became like, best friends!"

"Just when I was thinking things couldn't get weirder." Nora whispered to her husband.

"Okay, so who wants hors d'oeuvres?" Casey asked.

Within an hour, many kids and parents showed up. Casey and Derek stayed with the adults while their nanny and her friend watched the kids. Casey was actually enjoying her mother's company, she was nice and funny. No rude comments or judging.

"Der," Casey said, "I think it's time to check on the kids party downstairs."

"Oh, right." Derek said as he got up and followed Casey. Instead of leading him downstairs she led him to their den.

"Can you believe this is going so well?" Casey smiled with hope.

"I know, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves!" Derek said back.

"I mean, when was the last time you had a real conversation with Nora or George?! Now we're all reminiscing and talking about vacation plans? This is unreal!"

"Sweetie, I don't want to ruin this moment for you, but we have to consider, what if this is all an act? What if they didn't really change?"

Casey pouted, "I was afraid of that. Well, let's just hope for the best, I guess."

Derek leaned over and kissed Casey, "Okay, we should really go check on the kids now." Casey said, breaking the kiss.

The rest of the party went well. Fritz got great presents, the food was delicious and the guests were all happy.

Nora, George, and the family were the last to leave.

"Thanks so much for coming, Mom." Casey said as she hugged her mother good-bye.

"Thanks for inviting us. I really had a great time. You know what, George and I are _really_ sorry about what happened...we just thought it was foolish and you would never make it. Derek was a player and you were a goal-oriented girl. But you know, what? You made it work, you're perfect for each other. Just watching the two of you interacting today...it was the best chemistry and love I have ever seen." By the end of her rant, Nora and Casey were crying.

"Oh, Mom!" Casey said as she hugged her mother once more, "That means so much to us!"

The guests left, the caterers and nannies were paid, Kendra and Sam took the kids out to the movies. Derek and Casey finally just collapsed onto their bed.

Casey propped herself onto her hand and her other hand stroked Derek's chest as she faced him, "That was a great party, Der."

"It really was. That whole thing with Ralph and Marti still baffles me, though." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird." Casey said.

They ended up falling asleep from their exhaustion.

**As always: **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
